


ANOTHER NIGHT IN DAVENPORT

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: “And this is for you!”  Renee knelt in front of a bouncing Kevin to hold out a chew toy in the shape of a lion.  As Kevin eagerly took it in his mouth, Seth burst into laughter.  “Leo the lion?” he finally gasped.  Renee’s dark eyes twinkled as she stood.  “A little birdie might have told me about your intention to get Kevin a chew toy named Lio.”Aftermath of RAW 2/4/2019.





	ANOTHER NIGHT IN DAVENPORT

Seth Rollins winced at the angry voice over the phone.

“You said you were okay. I asked if you were okay, and you told me you were okay. You’re **not** okay!”

_‘Big brother’s not happy.’_ Despite the situation, Seth smirked. “Actually, you asked if the doctor and trainers had checked me out. They did.” 

“You knew what I meant,” Roman Reigns growled.

“My back didn’t start giving me problems until a few days later when I caught up with the house show tour,” Seth protested. “So they sent me home.” He snickered. “Dean replaced me in the house shows.”

While Roman found that ironic, he refused to allow Seth to distract him. “I suppose you’re going to RAW on Monday?”

“Planning on it,” Seth calmly answered. “They won’t let me in the ring so don’t worry. I’ll just cut a promo or something.”

“It’s the ‘or something’ that concerns me,” Roman snorted. He slowly smiled as a plan started to form in his mind.

Seth looked up as Kevin started barking and ran to the front door. “Hang on, Rome. My early warning system just went off. Somebody’s at the door.”

Roman burst out laughing. “That’s Kevin-speak for ‘Somebody’s here to pet me and pay attention to me’.”

Seth snickered in agreement. “Come on, Kevin. Move back so I can open the door.” He looked out the small window in the door and gasped. “Roman, it’s Renee.”

“Dean with her?” 

“Don’t see him. Hang on.” Seth unlocked the door and opened it. “Renee?” He looked around.

“Hi, Seth!” Renee chirped as she stepped inside, plastic bags over each arm. “Hi, Kevin! You taking good care of your daddy?” She grinned as Seth groaned. Then she looked at him in confusion. “Is Roman here? I thought I heard his voice.”

“Just on the phone.” Seth glared at the phone in his hand, hearing the roar of Roman’s laughter.

“Hi, Roman! Tell Galina she’s got a box coming!” Renee spoke loudly, then walked towards the kitchen. Kevin eagerly trotted behind her.

Seth looked around outside before he closed the front door. “Uh…I’ve no idea why Renee’s here or why she just carried some plastic bags into my kitchen,” he told Roman. “And I don’t see Dean.”

“Maybe you better go see if she brought you anything or if it’s all for Kevin,” Roman snickered. “Take care of your back.”

“I will,” Seth promised. “Love to the family.” He disconnected the call and walked into the kitchen.

“And this is for you!” Renee knelt in front of a bouncing Kevin to hold out a chew toy in the shape of a lion.

As Kevin eagerly took it in his mouth, Seth burst into laughter. “Leo the lion?” he finally gasped.

Renee’s dark eyes twinkled as she stood. “A little birdie might have told me about your intention to get Kevin a chew toy named Lio.”

“Roman’s gotta stop giving away my secrets,” Seth chuckled.

Renee carefully hugged him. “How’s your back?”

“It’ll be fine,” Seth assured her. “But…what are you doing here?”

Renee impishly grinned at him and upended one plastic bag onto the kitchen island. “I’m on a mission of mercy and bringing gifts.”

Seth stared in surprise at the boxes of creams and OTC pain relievers. Then he stared at Renee.

Renee cleared her throat. She lowered the pitch of her voice and put a rasp into it. “Rollins probably doesn’t have anything in his house to take care of himself. Just take everything.” 

Seth laughed at her mimicry of her husband’s voice. He opened the refrigerator door and handed Renee a bottle of water.

“Thank you.” Renee took a long drink. “That’s sort of a direct quote, by the way.”

Seth shrugged. “Haven’t been to the pharmacy yet. My mom and stepdad are out of town,” he muttered.

“Which brings me to this bag and another sort of direct quote.” Renee started unpacking the second plastic bag. She again cleared her throat, lowered the pitch of her voice and put a rasp into it. “Probably the only thing he’s got in that house to eat is some…crap not fit for human consumption.”

Seth’s eyes widened as he saw two large sub sandwiches and three soup containers from his favorite local deli.

“One large Italian sub. One large meatball sub. Both with everything. One pint of potato soup. Two pints of chicken noodle soup.” Renee held up her hands. “I’m not responsible if this isn’t what you like. I was assured these are sort of your guilty pleasures on cheat days.”

“Comfort food,” Seth whispered. He remembered being teased by both Dean and Roman not because he liked the subs and soups but because he only ate them as comfort food.

Renee slowly wrapped her arms around Seth in a comforting hug. When she felt his head rest on her shoulder, she smiled. “I still don’t know everything that’s going on, but what I know I understand,” she whispered. “Give it time, Seth. It’ll be okay one day.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

_‘Was talking with Seth about his back when he got a visitor that cut my lecture short.’_

Roman hated sending such an ambiguous text, but he didn’t know if Renee was visiting Seth all on her own or if Dean knew about it. If she was doing this on her own, he didn’t want to cause problems between her and Dean. He busied himself checking some things in case he put his plan into play. It took Dean almost a half hour to respond, but Roman relaxed when he read Dean’s response.

_‘Renee always did have good timing.’_

Roman began to smile a somewhat evil smile.

_‘Seth said he’d probably be at RAW on Monday. Thinking about maybe paying him back by messing with him a little. Might also mess with other people’s heads in the process. Wanna join in?’_

Two minutes later, he had a response.

_‘Maybe. Maybe not. But you’ve got my attention. What do you have in mind?’_


End file.
